


Too Far

by Monkeygirl77



Series: The Nephilim Files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon is a jerk, Apparently..., Archangels make good parents, Awesome Crowley, Double the trouble!, Gabriel has twins!, No one messes with their kids, Original Character(s), Protective Archangels, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon seeks for war, but in turn, she takes things too far when she has her demons kidnap five very important children. In which, the Archangel's want their kids back, go to the Winchesters for help, and Crowley turns out to be the hero, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

Two twin bodies were dropped on the floor of the dark room. They looked in front of them to see the legs of a person that many nephilim had learned to fear. The same green eyes wandered up the form and looked into the black soulless eyes that belonged to the very being that inhabited the scary stories that nephilim parents told their children when they didn't do something that they were supposed to do.

"A fine specimen, My Lady?"

One of the two was grabbed by their hair and their head was jerked down hard.

"Young, and strong"

The person standing in front of them glared harshly at the man holding the child's hair, her hand coming up to strike it away. Green eyes widened as a soft pale hand reached under their chin and they were once again looking into those eyes. She turned his head from side to side, examining him closely. Abaddon had to be sure, had to be absolutely sure, that these were the twins foretold. The twins that she had heard about.

The hand hand under his chin changed positions and he cried out softly when the finely done nails dug into the soft flesh. She smiled a large shark toothed smile at the sound and released his chin.

"Do you have any idea who you have just captured?"

The demon behind them must have answered incorrectly for the next thing either twin knew he was gone in a loud scream and a large puff of smoke.

"Da-Daddy will find us"

She smiled harshly, scarily, down at the other twin before she lifted her hand and backhanded him so hard that he was sent twirling in the other direction, his own hand coming up to cradle the burning flesh, tears welling up in his green eyes. His brother twisted around to stand before him, as if to protect his downed sibling.

Abaddon smiled silkily down at the pair.

"Your daddy will never find you now"

* * *

Isaiah ran as fast as his small seven year old legs would carry him. His head swirling with prayers for his daddy to come save him and mommy.

Mommy.

She had told him to run and to never stop. To find daddy or one of his uncles or a Sam or Dean Winchester. To run and hide and never stop. No matter what he heard. Never to stop.

And as the screams of his mommy rang into the night, Isaiah ran hard. Fast. Away.

Hopefully to safety.

At long last, his little longs feeling as if they would explode from so much use, Isaiah stopped and hid behind the corner of a building in a darkening alley way. Out of sight from his home and his mommy and who ever had come after them. He turned to peak out into the dark street at the sound of a screen door slamming shut. Small golden brown eyes widened as his persuer came walking out of his home.

Blood on his hands and his mouth.

He was smiling happily and sniffed the air once. Isaiah's breath caught as the mans eyes snapped into his direction and soon enough he was off running again, the pounding of footsteps and the smell of fresh blood the only reminder as to why he kept running. He turned around a corner into a deserted street and ran right into someone.

He impacted so hard that he was sent falling down onto his butt. The person chasing him came around the corner, huffing for breath.

"Y-Y-You ca-caught him"

The man he had run into sneered at the other. Isaiah screamed when a booted foot came into contact with his side painfully in the form of a kick. The man in front of him snarled at the man behind him.

"You are not to harm him, do you understand me"

Isaiah was certain it was not a question as the man in front of him stooped down to grasp at his chin, fingers hard as the grind into his jaw bone. The ugly bearded man studied his face for a moment before pulling away.

"It is him"

Finally for the first time that horrific night, Isaiah built up the courage to scream.

And scream he did.

For his daddy. And his uncles.

And he continued screaming until a fist hit him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Austin and Adam, best friends for as long as they could remember, held onto each other as they hid in the closet of Adam's sisters bedroom. Adam shut his eyes tight and hid his face into Austin's shoulder as the screams of his sister filled the air again.

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

Austin held onto his friend, even when the sisters screaming stopped, like her fathers had, and his own moms screams filled the air. Tears fell down his face, but he held strong and tears stopped falling. He would not give these people the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Adam looked up when he heard his mom beg, beg for mercy and for help, for forgiveness.

Through the crack between the wall and door, Adam peaked out to see what was happening. He saw the evil looking man take his knife and cut Austin's moms fingers off. As he pushed a pin inside his sisters head. As he took another knife and stuck into his mommy's tummy. He turned his head away, bright blue eyes widening in terror, and he hid his face into his friends shoulder once more.

The person laughed a dark laugh. One that sent chills down the two children's spines.

And the room fell silent.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are"

Austin and Adam exchanged looks, green eyes meeting blue, and the door was torn off the wall. Both boys screamed out.

One screaming for Michael.

And the other screaming for Lucifer.

But both simply screaming the word 'Daddy' until the man flung his hand back and smacked him so hard that they were sent backwards and toppled over after smashing into the walls.

* * *

Dean Winchester had liked to say that he had seen everything. He liked to think he had seen everything.

But then four archangels showed up in their motel room.

Four extremely distraught archangels showed up in their motel room.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam's laptop hitting the floor with a loud thud as his eyes found the blonde archangel that he had spent so long in the cage with, Dean had a gun pointed at him so fast it would have made any normal man's head spin.

"Give me one good reason"

Lucifer looked over at him, not seeming to care at the moment that there was a gun currently being pointed at him; whether it be from whatever it was that was distressing him so or the fact that he knew (and Dean knew although he liked to think otherwise) that the gun in the hunters hands wouldn't do much more then hurt like a bitch should he be shot with it.

Dean was not good with emotions, that why he left the emotional people that they sometimes encountered on hunts to Sammy, but even he could clearly make out the distress pouring off the figure his gun was currently being aimed at and he had the feeling that it had nothing to do with said gun being pointed at him. It kind of took him aback when the blonde man made no snarky comment at his position and he found himself doing something he had though he'd never find himself doing.

Lowering the weapon ever so slowly.

One of them, from the back of their quartet, pushed through the oldest two and soon Dean (and Sam) came face to face with Gabriel. Worry and another emotion Dean couldn't place (like he said, not good with emotions) as he stepped forward with his hands thrust out in a peaceful manner.

"Look, I understand that none of us have given you a reason to trust us, but-"

Sam cut him off, sounding surprisingly angry at the moment. Raphael picked up after his younger brother, putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder as the smaller archangel's voice cracked and he clutched something in his hands to his chest, his head bent so his face pressed against it. Sam and Dean were shocked to see the elder of the two look so upset which was very different then the person who had been the second biggest supporter of the apocalypse.

"But, we need your help"

That caught the two hunters off guard, and they found themselves exchanging looks, and wanting to know more.

* * *

Adam and Daniel both let out wails as the whip slammed into their naked backs. Leaving behind a raw thread of skin and bloody welts.

Abaddon had them cleaning the rack once more, and they had accidentally spilled the bloody water over her shoes as they had tried to carry the bucket that was twice their size and three times their weight across the floor. She had kicked them both in the stomach and screamed for a guard demon to come in and take them away.

Daniel's hand found Adam's had and they squeezed each others fingers as the whip came down on their bare burning backs again and again and again.

In between wails Daniel whimpered a single name, and when the name reached the ears of the demon whipping them. _Harming_ them. His eyes widened and his hand stopped momentarily as he realized who had been whipping, who Abaddon had kidnapped.

She had kidnapped the children (as the boy had a twin brother) of the Archangel Saint Gabriel.

And so, the demon found himself staring at the back of the little boys brown matted hair in shock, and his eyes wondered over to the other boy next to him. He should have recognized that boy sooner, the golden ringlets of the boys hair and his blue eyes that only one other person in the entire universe contained. For once, since this entire thing had started, since he had killed both boys mothers, the demon felt fear.

Immense fear.

* * *

"Wait! Are you saying that you _all_ have kids?"

"How is that even possible!"

They seemingly ignored Dean's exclamation and as one turned towards Sam.

"Yes, we do"

"Where are they?"

That was the question that had them all looking at anything but the hunters and each other. Gabriel went back to once again holding what looked to be a small green blanket to his face. Raphael clutched at a doctor teddy, Lucifer a devil teddy (leave it to good Ole Luci to give his kid a 'devil' teddy) and Michael, something that was out of character for him as far as either Winchester was concerned, was clutching at a median giant stuffed cow.

"They were kidnapped"

"And we need your help to get them back"

* * *

*Months later**

The demon who had whipped the kids six months previous, had finally gotten his chance to confront the hell knight. He was somewhat off about her enjoyment as she watched the Heavenly host swarm around the find the missing children, and it was her delight that solidified his questions on whether or not those kids were the kids of who he thought they were.

"What have you done! Do you not realize who will be after you? Whose kids mothers we have killed and kidnapped?"

Abaddon turned to look at the lowly torturer demon. Her eyes slicing through him, had they been knives.

"I have found us the ultimate weapon, is what I have done. They would never think of attacking us, as long as we have those snot nosed brats in our hands."

"Abaddon, this is going too far. You have just signed for a war that you know we will never win, we would never stand a chance against them alone, let alone the entire Heavenly host and most of what left of his loyal Hell backing them up"

Abaddon stood from her (his) throne and walked slowly towards the traitorous demon.

"How dare you"

And he was gone in an instant.

The next instant a low British voice filled the room. And Abaddon smiled as she turned around to talk to her most loyal subject.

* * *

Crowley grimaced as he appeared in the room that was home to the cages that housed the children.

He may have no heart and not care about most things, but he was not a cruel sadist who got off on harming children who couldn't even tie their shoes.

He snapped his fingers and the locks on the cages melted away, the doors to each quietly screeching open. Crowley clapped his hands once, and the sound echoed off the walls.

"Come along now children, I do believe I know of some very powerful and important people who will be happy to see you"

Nobody moved an inch, and Crowley frowned.

"How about this, Who in their cages would like to go see their fathers?"

That got him a reaction, heads snapped in his direction and slowly but surely they were climbing out of their cages to meet at his side. Crowley looked down at the five children in front of him and smiled.

Oh, how he loved double-crossing people.

* * *

"And here we are"

Dean jumped at the voice as Crowley appeared in the room. Two of the archangels and a couple seraphs turned around, as if to converse with their inside man, only to freeze, and the seraphs to move out of the way. Relieved smiled crossing their faces as they did so.

"Daddy!"

Michael stood in shock as little feet pounded across the hard wood flooring, before tears broke from his eyes, and he fell to his knees just in time to catch the small body running into him in a massive hug. Austin hung onto his daddy, the eldest archangel, as if his life depended on it as he buried his face into his shoulder and balled his little eyes out. Michael stood slowly, cradling the back of the boys head with his hand, whispering soothing nothings in his ear, as he disappeared in a flap of wings.

Gabriel let out a tearful laugh as he swooped two identical twins off the floor and up into his arms. They both wrapped their arms around his neck, and Dean was left flabbergasted as he watched the Trickster/Archangel break down into tears right along with the two six year old's as he buried his face into their hair, and clung onto them as hard as they clung onto him.

"Oh thank dad"

Gabriel, over the twins heads he had some how gotten tucked under his chin, nodded at the two Winchesters (but mostly at Crowley) in appreciation. Before he, like his brother Michael, was gone.

The small blonde boy took a running leap screaming 'Daddy!' and Lucifer caught him right out of the air. Spun him around once and shifted him so he was facing into his chest as he buried his face in the dirty blonde ringlets. Small skinny arms came up to wrap around the mans neck and Lucifer held the boy higher and closer. Pressing kiss after kiss into the boys blonde locks.

He didn't even spare the Winchesters a look before he left, Raphael and the last boy following in his wake, the archangel crying softly into the little boys hair as he clutched him to his chest (and the boy clutched the teddy in one hand and the front of Raphael's shirt in the other) the other angels not far behind.

Dean turned towards Crowley, who had not left, as if to ask 'why'. The demon shrugged.

"Dean, it is better to be owed by them then to owe them."

That made sense, surprisingly.

"And, besides, I simply can't pass up an opportunity to double-cross someone"

Dean rolled his eyes.


End file.
